Rice-Flavoured Dumpling Balls
by applemunchie
Summary: Po is acting weird. Well, weirder than usual. Tigress is so fed up with this nonsense and Monkey just wants to stop being a punching bag for Tigress.PoTi. Po x Tigress. All rights reserved.


Po tried to shove another dumpling in his mouth. "How is this even possible?" Viper gasped. Crane shook his head with an incredulous expression on his face.

"I have _no_ idea." Po gave him a thumbs up. "Mmmph. Not surrrre," he spoke through twenty dumplings.

"I heard his high score is twenty-seven," Monkey whispered in awe."He's aiming for _thirty_!" Po determinedly put his twenty-sixth dumpling in his mouth, poking his mouth open with his chopsticks.

Tigress stepped in silently, noting with disgust that Po was trying to shove so much food in his mouth. She really shouldn't be surprised...That was Po for you.

"What is going on here?" She demanded, paws upon her slim hips. It caused quite a scene, Monkey fell off his chair and Crane saved Viper from such a devastating fate, catching her in his long beak.

She saved a small and shy smile for Crane, her scales -patterned with intricate spirals-reddening.

Tigress' nose twitched. She growled irritably. "Po," she acknowledged."Have you eaten _all_ the dumplings, again?!" Po froze mid-bite. "Rice-flavoured dumpling balls," he explained hastily and inched towards the door. Tigress stared at him as he ran out the door.

"What was that about?" Crane frowned, looking at Tigress with soft azure eyes like she had all the answers. She huffed, crossing her arms defensively.

" I'm not sure, but I _think_ that Po's afraid of Tigress, but don't look at me. I'm the one under the chair," Monkey snorted. "OWW OW OW, TIGRESS, OWW!"

Po avoided Tigress' eye at breakfast. "I'm not hungry." Silence. Monkey gaped. "But Po-" Po held up a hand dramatically. "Shush."

Shifu hopped on him, studying him through hooded eyes. He poked Po's eye. "OW! Shifu!" He whined, holding his eye. "What was that for?" Shifu's lips tightened.

Shifu shoved his face close to Po's staring into his eyes like he was a healer or _something_. He peered into his uninjured eye. Knocking Po's forehead, he exclaimed wisely,"There's nothing wrong with the panda." Po looked peeved.

"When was something _wrong_ with me?"

Everybody ignored him and looked at Shifu weirdly. "Okay... this just got awkward, really really fast." Monkey sniffed. "OWWW OWW, TIGRESS, OW!"

Tigress pounded the panda dummy with a lethal grace that scared Po to no end. "Tigress," he coughed. Tigress didn't hear him or didn't really care. Po guessed it was the latter.

"Tigress," he repeated, louder this time. A lesser panda wouldn't have noticed the slight twitch in the corner of Tigress' eyes.

Po Ping was no lesser panda.

"TIGRESS!" Tigress punched the dummy so hard that it broke in half. Bits of fluff hit Po in the face.

"Look, I don't know what I did to make you mad, but-" Tigress interrupted, eyes wide, looking surprised,"I'm _not_ mad at you." Po scoffed. "I beg to differ." Tigress glowered."Now I'm mad."

Po winced."Sorry."

Tigress sighed and sat down, her head lying on her knees. "I'm mmph," she mumbled. "You're what?" Po raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you!"He sang innocently.

"I said that I'm so, mmmph," Tigress grinded her teeth, mumbling a string of uncertain words. "I'm sorry, too." She grumbled. Po positively beamed. "Aww, Tigress, that's so sweet!" He acted like a shy teenager. Tigress looked bewildered.

"Po, are you alright?" She placed a hand on his forhead."You look red." Po coughed, looking embarrassed. "I'm fine, er ,Tigress?"

"I just need training in my high kicks, my legs are kind of short, see?" Po pointed to his legs.

"Huh, what ever you say, Great Dragon Warrior," She snorted in that weird Tigress-esque that seemed to fight bandits whilst looking good at the same time. "Cool, _awesome_ , Spectacular," he crowed, backing away with his thumbs pointing to her. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Wait."

Tigress stared at him."Yes?"

"Um, yeah, I love you,Tigress!" He went up on tiptoes and gently, so gently, so soft that Tigress didn't feel it, Po brushed his lips against her furry cheek.

He sped out with a strange amount of grace for someone his size.

Tigress allowed a small smile to grace her lips, she brushed her fingertips against her cheek. Maybe, training with Po would not be so bad after all.


End file.
